Gato de Cheshire
thumb|El gato de Cheshire como lo imaginó [[John Tenniel en la edición de 1866 de Alicia en el país de las maravillas]] El Gato de Cheshire ˈtʃɛʃə}} es un personaje ficticio creado por Lewis Carroll en su conocida obra Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Tiene la capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, entreteniendo a Alicia mediante conversaciones paradójicas de tintes filosóficos. Sin embargo, aparece para animar a Alicia cuando ésta se materializa en el campo de croquet de la Reina de Corazones y cuando la niña es condenada a muerte y el gato desconcierta a todos haciendo desaparecer su cuerpo pero haciendo visible su cabeza, mientras provoca una masiva discusión entre el Rey, la Reina y el verdugo acerca de si se puede decapitar a alguien que no tiene, de hecho, cuerpo. Otra de sus características más singulares es que el Gato de Cheshire puede desaparecer gradualmente hasta que no queda nada más que su amplia sonrisa, haciendo notar a Alicia que muchas veces habrá podido ver a un gato sin sonrisa pero nunca a una sonrisa sin gato. Ésta ha sido la característica más recordada del gato: la mayoría de los lectores le recuerdan interpretando su acto de desaparición. Inspiración Esculturas Algunos estudiosos defienden que Carroll se inspiró para crear al Gato de Cheshire en una escultura situada en la iglesia de Croft-on-Tees, pequeña localidad situada al noreste de Inglaterra, donde su padre era rector. Para otros el gato está basado en una gárgola esculpida en un pilar de St Nicolas Church Cranleigh, lugar al que Carroll solía viajar cuando vivía en Guildford. Finalmente, otros lo atribuyen a una escultura en la cara oeste de la torre de St Wilfrid's Church, Grappenhall, Warrington, en el condado de Cheshire, de donde toma el nombre. Moldes de queso El Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable afirma que sonreír como el Gato de Cheshire es "una vieja sonrisa popularizada por Lewis Carroll" y añade que en Cheshire se vendía queso con forma de gato sonriente. Gatos en el astillero Otro posible origen, más probable, es que Carroll se inspirase en los gatos que vivían en el puerto de Chester. De hecho, hasta 1979 se erigía un monumento al Gato de Cheshire en la orilla del río Dee, donde previamente se encontraba un almacén de quesos. Se decía que los gatos sentados en el muelle eran los más felices del Reino, puesto que se alimentaban de los ratones que llegaban en los barcos que distribuían el queso, de ahí la gran sonrisa. El monumento fue destruido cuando se demolió la casa Copfield, situada al lado del antiguo almacén, en 1979. Los gatos del entorno Una explicación aún más simple es que desde siempre han existido muchos gatos en Cheshire y se encontraban bien alimentados, de ahí su sonrisa. Influencias en la cultura popular Películas * En la versión cinematográfica de Disney, el Gato de Cheshire es un gran gato con franjas de color rosa y morado que canta Jabberwocky con la voz de Sterling Holloway. En la versión DVD, es el lector de los menús y canta la canción originalmente suprimida, I'm Odd en la voz de Jim Cummings. En el videojuego de terror "American McGee's Alice" a pesar de la demacrada y esquelética apariencia, Cheshire continua siendo un fiel amigo de Alicia, que la aconseja con frases sarcásticas. * En The Muppet Movie, la canción "Can You Picture That?", de The Electric Mayhem incluye la letra "Grinning as a Cheshire Cat" (sonriendo como un Gato de Chesire). * En Just Friends, la canción "forgiveness", cantada por Samantha James, el personaje interpretado por la actriz Anna Faris, incluye la línea "Al igual que el gato de Cheshire, que dice "Miau, la que se presenta fuera de plazo, el tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, miau! " * En la versión cinematográfica de Tim Burton se le representa como un rollizo gato de color gris con franjas azules en el pelaje. Sus desapariciones y apariciones se producen dejando una pequeña estela de humo azul. Stephen Fry es quien le presta voz en esta versión. *En la version cinematografica de Robert Halmi De 1999, la cara del gato de Cheshire esta basada en el rostro de la actriz Whoopi Goldberg quien destaca muy bien la gran sonrisa de este personaje. Televisión * En el episodio 22 ª de la segunda temporada de Prison Break, Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell describe su sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire cuando se reúne con Brad Bellick en una celda de la cárcel en Panamá. * En el episodio 6º de la serie de anime "Serial Experiments Lain", la protagonista mantiene una conversación con una boca sonriente, perteneciente a un "seguidor" que debido a sus permisos de usuario no solo puede observar sino también comunicarse con ella. * En un episodio de la serie de anime "Cardcaptor Sakura", la protagonista, Sakura Kinomoto queda atrapada por medio de magia dentro de una copia del libro "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" donde se encuentra con varios de sus amigos y familia haciendo el papel de los personajes de la historia, incluyendo al Gato de Cheshire, este interpretado por su amigo Eriol Hiragisawa, que también usaba las mismas técnicas de desaparición del gato del cuento original. * En la serie anime y manga "Pandora Hearts" los protagonistas de dicha serie van a buscar al personaje princial femenino, Alice, que ha sido atrapada por el gato de Cheshire; esta vez con cuerpo de medio humano, medio gato. En esta ocasión, Cheshire es una "Cadena"(Chain) creada a partir del recuerdo de Alice de su antiguo y fiel amigo Cheshire, su gato, que fue asesinado al igual que ella cuando era humana. Aun que en esta ocasión Chesire puede desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo, nunca sonríe y desaparece de repente. * En el episodio 13 de la serie Ouran Host Club en el que la protagonista ,Haruhi ,cae en el país de las maravillas ,esta vez ,el papel del Gato de Cheshire lo hacen los gemelos Hitachiin . * Existe una serie de manga llamada Alice in sexland publicada también bajo el nombre de Alice in sexland extreme, donde la trama es totalmente centrada en los episodios sexuales de los protagonistas inspirados en la obra. También existe otra serie de manga llama Heart no kuni no Alice, en el cual la protagonista termina en un mundo como el mundo de las Maravillas gracias a que el Conejo Blanco, llamado en el manga Peter White, se enamora de ella y la lleva allí por la fuerza. Este manga conserva a muchos personajes del libro de Alicia, entre ellos a Cheshire por supuesto, así como otros personajes nuevos, y de hecho, este manga deriva de un juego con la misma historia. * En el anime Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Hades Mythology existe un espectro de Hades llamado Cheshire de Cait Sith. * En el primer ova del animé Kuroshitsuji II, titulado "Ciel in Wonderland",Donde los personajes de la serie reinterpretan a los personajes de Alicia, es Grell Sutcliff quien hace del gato de Chesire; compartiendo ambos la característica sonrisa. El cuarto ova titulado "Ciel in wonderland -part 2-" continúa esta historia. * En Los ovas del anime Hellsing, El personaje schrodinger es, segun el mayor el gato de cheshire, pues aparece y desaparece, siempre con una sonrisa. Libros * El gato de Cheshire es el protagonista del relato corto La tarde dorada (Zlote Popoludnie, 1997), de Andrzej Sapkowski, donde es el rey de los gatos y relee la historia de Alicia desde su punto de vista, hasta convertirse en la verdadera inspiración de Lewis Carroll. * En la novel 'La chica mecánica', de Paolo Bacigalupi, aparecen numerosas veces mencionados los cheshires, como pequeños seres que aparecen de las sombras y desaparecen de inmediato al paso de las personas. Música * "El gato de Cheshire" (EGDC) es un grupo pop rock español que nace en Aranjuez en Enero de 2011. * «El gato de Cheshire» es el título de una canción del grupo de pop español Pauline en la playa, perteneciente a su álbum "Tormenta de ranas" (2001). * "Cheshire Cat" es el nombre del primer álbum de estudio de la banda de pop punk blink-182. * Radiohead en su canción "Jigsaw falling into place" hace una referencia a la sonrisa del gato. * KAITO - ``Alice in Dreamland`` kaito hace una referencia al gato de cheshire al decir: sobre los arboles en la noche el gato de cheshire sonríe ampliamente... Ciencias *En arqueología, se introdujo el nombre del gato de Cheshire por Paul Jacobsthal en la primera fase de los estilos de Arte celta (1944). Allí se encontrarón en joyas etc. con motivos que parecen rostros "en un segundo vistazo". Jacobsthal comparó este efecto con el gato sonriente . *La sonrisa del gato esta en una ilustración de un planeta con gravedad variable en el libro de "Cosmos" de Carl Sagan. La sonrisa es aún visible en las fuerzas g de un agujero negro. *'Principio del gato de Cheshire': En el modelo de bolsa quiral de Holger Bech Nielsen se proporciona un mejor ajuste a las propiedades cuanticas de un nucleón de baja energía en la bolsa (quarks y gluones) , dentro de un 5-10%, siendo casi completamente independiente del radio quiral. Esta independencia del radio de la bolsa se debe a los fermiones que aparecen y desaparecen como el gato de Cheshire. *En La celda como un hábitat de M. H. Richmond y D. C. Smith se utiliza al gato de Cheshire como métafora para comprender la naturaleza de las mitocondrias. Otras apariciones * «El gato de Cheshire» aparece en los videojuegos Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days * En el videojuego American McGee's Alice aparece la versión más oscura de este gato. * En el videojuego Bayonetta la protagonista nombra Cheshire a Luka en varias ocasiones y Cereza le da el nombre de Cheshire a su gato de peluche. * En el videojuego Silent Hill (videojuego) aparece este y algunos personajes más en forma de placa en uno de los puzzles de la parte oscura del hospital *En el videojuego Alice: Madness Returns, juego que es la continuación de American McGee's Alice aparece nuevamente para ayudar a Alice. Categoría:Personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas Cheshire ca:Gat de Cheshire de:Cheshire Cat en:Cheshire Cat eu:Cheshire Katua fr:Chat du Cheshire he:חתול צ'שייר id:Cheshire Cat it:Gatto del Cheshire pl:Kot z Cheshire pt:Gato de Cheshire ro:Motanul Cheshire ru:Чеширский кот